


yes, you can have the damn puppy

by stereksfate



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, derek hale with a PUPPY, fluffy sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereksfate/pseuds/stereksfate
Summary: stiles comes home with a puppy, and derek can’t exactly say no to one of the two sets of puppy dog eyes





	yes, you can have the damn puppy

Derek had been waiting for Stiles getting home. He expected Stiles to come home soaked from the rain pouring down outside, but what he didn’t expect was to find Stiles, holding a puppy, no more than six months old in his arm. Derek opens his mouth to speak, but Stiles cuts him off. “I was walking home and I found him in a box!” he blurts out. “He was shivering and soaked and I couldn’t leave him.”  
Derek shakes his head. “Stiles, I don’t think a puppy is such a good id-” The rust-colored husky jumps from Stiles’ arms and scrambles up onto the freshly cleaned couch, soaking it and covering the cushions in mud as it rolls around, crouching and yipping at Derek. Derek growls and his eyes flash red.   
He expected the dog to flatten its ears and whimper, but the puppy only tilted it’s head to the side, sitting down. “Please,” Stiles begs as the puppy begins to bite at Derek’s wrist in an unharmful manner. Derek scowls.  
“You really want the puppy?” Derek asks. The animal wasn’t as bad as Derek thought. He grunts and begins to gingerly pet the dog’s head.  
“Yes,” Stiles responds, coming to sit next to Derek. Derek rolls his eyes. He presses a kiss under Stiles’ ear.  
“Fine,” he caves, not able to say no to Stiles’ happy grin as the puppy begins to nip at Stiles’ fingers, tugging it playfully between its teeth. “But you’re cleaning the couch later.” Stiles smiles and cups Derek’s cheeks and kiss him, running his hands down to his neck.   
“Mm, thank you, baby,” Stiles says against Derek’s lips. Derek laughs and kisses Stiles again.   
“Go shower,” Derek finally says, pulling away. Stiles chuckles and kisses Stiles cheek. Stiles stands and begins to walk away, letting Derek playfully smack Stiles’ ass.   
“That something you’re into?” Stiles asks, with a playful wiggle of his ass.   
Derek shook his head, letting out a chuckle. “Shut up,” he says and Stiles smiles, going up the stairs, looking concerningly happy with himself. Derek sighs and turns to the dog who was still climbing all over his body. He scoops up the dog to hold him better, using his other hand to scratch behind his ears. “Yeah, yeah you’re okay.”


End file.
